


The Challenge

by AnimatedGamer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble Collection, F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-18 10:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedGamer/pseuds/AnimatedGamer
Summary: [Lame, generic, title, I know. May change when I can think of a better one] Gohan and Krillin partake in No-Nut-November, and while they're initially unaware of it, their wives are not going to make this easy for them.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 25





	1. Day 1

“I’m home!” Upon his arrival, the vertically challenged cop was instantly met with the alluring aroma of food. Darting into the kitchen, he was met with the equally appetizing sight of his gorgeous blonde wife bent over as she pulled a platter out of the oven.  
“Well, look who’s back,” she greeted. “Hope you’re hungry, because I have a small feast brewing.” Eighteen winked.  
Krillin could only stare red in the face as Eighteen turned back to her food preparations. As his gaze descended to his wife’s curvaceous form, a single thought crossed his mind. ‘Oh man…what have I done!?’


	2. Day 2

As the sun shone through a large yet quaint house in the heart of Satan City, a familiar half Saiyan awoke to the familiar sound of fussing. “Huh?” Rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes and grabbing his glasses, Gohan stumbled out of bed and wandered along into the nursery to find his wife snuggling their daughter against her chest.

  
“Oh, good morning Gohan,”

  
“Good morning.”

  
The earlier fussiness was now replaced with cheerful cooing as Videl set the now calm Pan back in her crib.  
“Pan wake you up early?” asked Gohan.

  
Stretching her arms above her head, Videl replied, “Something like that.” Unbeknownst to her, her actions exposed even more of her already partially exposed bosom from beneath her robe.

  
The morning sunlight reflecting off his glasses hid Gohan’s gaze, but the faint blush that grew on his face ensured that he was drinking in the alluring sight.

  
Letting out a small yawn, Videl swaggered past Gohan out of the nursery. “You’d better hurry and get showered. I’ll have breakfast ready soon.”

  
There was a pregnant pause as Gohan remained in the room with his now giggling daughter. He’d probably be darned before he admitted this to anyone, even out loud, but for a few precious seconds, Gohan felt envious of his own infant daughter.

  
‘This might not be so easy after all.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially planned to make this a collection of drabbles, which by definition has exactly 100 words. Given my style of writing however, I'm gonna make this a collection of flash fiction instead (which is basically just less than 2000 words). This chapter may still be short, but not all of them going forward will be this minuscule.


	3. Day 3

Another night at the household of Officer Krillin and his family. Deciding to give 18 a break, Krillin was busy handling the dishes while the girls were off in the living room playing a board game together. As Krillin absentmindedly washed and stacked the dishes, he let out a string of deep breaths.

‘Easy Krillin. It’s only the 3rd day. You can do this. You just have to not think too hard about…’

“Krillin!”

“Gah!”

Unceremoniously jarred from his thoughts, Krillin let out a yelp as he flung the dish he was holding into the air.

Eighteen casually extended her hand and the dish landed harmlessly in her palm. “Someone’s pretty jumpy tonight.” She teased.

“Did you forget that I can’t sense your energy?”

“…Yes actually,” she admitted with a giggle.

“Anyway, where’d Marron go?” asked Krillin.

“I told her she could stay up later if she beat me in the last round of our game. She lost.” ‘I should’ve thrown that last game,’ she mentally added.

“Heh, I see.”

Eighteen sat down on the nearby counter and crossed her legs. “I almost wish she’d won, cause now I’m bored.”

A mischievous smile spread across Eighteen as she continued.

“Maybe once you’re done, you can help alleviate some of my boredom,” she said in a sultry tone.

Krillin’s skin began to tingle at the sound of his wife’s voice.

‘Damn you AG!’ he cursed the author.

Clenching the dish in his hand, Krillin let out a sigh. “As much fun as that sounds, I’ll have to follow Marron’s example and get to sleep myself actually. Busy day tomorrow and all that.”

Stacking the last dish aside, Krillin fast walked into the bedroom to change leaving Eighteen alone for the moment.

Crossing her arms, the blonde android raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Well that wasn't normal," she stated. 'Krillin NEVER turns down a night of fun with me.'

"He's hiding something, isn't he?"


	4. Day 4

“I’m home!” announced Gohan. As he entered, he noticed that the house was unusually quiet for this time of day. Making his way to the living room, Gohan was surprised to see a familiar tan colored dog snuggled up with Pan, the latter in a deep sleep.

“Hey it’s Bee!”

Gohan knelt to lightly pet the dog on his head, causing him to let out a small satisfied howl.

“Bee? What’s wro-? Oh Gohan, you’re back,” said Videl who entered from the next room.

“Hey hon-!” Gohan paused as his eyes lay on his wife. Instead of her usual casual wear, Videl was decked out in her old training gear; pink tee, oversized white tank top, and tight fitting black athletic pants.

“Wow…I haven’t seen that outfit in forever,” Gohan said rubbing his head.

“Yeah. Had to dig through a few old boxes to find it, but I figured if I was going to watch Bee for the day, I should be dressed for the occasion.” Videl chuckled.

“Gohan be honest, do you think this outfit still looks good on me?” she added while twirling around and striking a quick pose. “It still fits, but it feels a little tight.”

A tint of red formed on Gohan’s face as he viewed his wife from the rear, a glare of light hiding his gaze once again. The fabric clung to Videl’s skin, really accentuating her athletic frame. She may not have been as active these days what with taking care of Pan, but age and maternity had done nothing to hinder her figure at all.

His eyes remained fixated on Videl’s rear end for a few notable seconds before Videl called out to him, waiting for his answer.

“Gohan?”

“I-I-I think it still suits you really well,” Gohan stammered.

“Thanks.”

Without another word, Videl turned to exit the living room, Gohan following behind her. “Where are you going?” asked Gohan.

“I just got Pan down for a nap, and after chasing both her and Bee around all day, I need to unwind,” Videl replied, pulling off her oversized shirt.

Gohan’s previous blush deepened as Videl proceeded to pull of her pink tee as she made her way over to the bathroom. At the sight of a plain black bra strap, Gohan quickly turned away and tried to head for the study, but paused at Videl’s voice.

“You know, since Bee has his eyes on Pan for now, would you care to join me?” she asked.

Gohan slowly turned back around to view Videl slowly slide her bottoms down and reveal her full black lingerie set. Gohan grit his teeth, and clenched his fist, but remained silent.

“Gohan?” Videl turned around to see Gohan slowly heading into another room. “As fun as that sounds, I’ve got a ton of work to get done, but maybe after dinner?”

Without waiting for Videl’s response, Gohan picked up his pace and fled the area. ‘DAMMIT! Why’d I say that!?’ Gohan chastised himself.

As Videl watched Gohan take off, a single verbal thought crossed her mind. “Sounds like somebody could use a vacation.” With small disappointed sigh, Videl continued undressing and stepped into the shower room.


	5. Day 5

“~So come aboard and bring along all your hopes and dreams~!”

Satan City’s brightest star on the force could currently be seen patrolling the streets on his standard issued jetbike, mulling a familiar tune to himself under his breath. Unbeknownst to him, a familiar yet callous pair of eyes belonging to a blonde femme fatale lay on him from above.

‘Something tells me your disinterest isn’t coming from an abundance of action at work, ‘Dear’’, thought Eighteen.

The deadly housewife followed her husband as he rode around on patrol. For the most part things seemed uneventful until right before lunch time where Krillin got caught up in a massive high-speed chase.

Taking a seat on a nearby rooftop, Eighteen watched with interest as Krillin got to work in stopping the crooks with ease and flare. A quick pair of punches was all it took to take the criminals out.

“Cool.” Eighteen grinned.

The set of crooks Krillin had yet to take out tried to make an escape in their hover car, but before Krillin or the crooks could make a move, the vehicle was smashed apart by a familiar green clad figure in a red-cape and helmet.

“Gohan? What’s he doing here?”

Eighteen raised an eyebrow as the other accompanying officers took in the criminals and dismissed Krillin and Saiyaman. With a pair of salutes, Krillin rode off as Saiyaman took to the skies. Before they dispersed however, Eighteen noticed that Krillin and Gohan shot each other a rather peculiar look.

Keeping to the rooftops, Eighteen floated after Gohan. ‘Glad Krillin reminded me that no one can sense my energy.’

A short while later, Eighteen saw Gohan land on a random rooftop and remove his helmet. A few seconds later, Krillin floated up beside him. The two began to strike up a conversation as the two of them pulled out a pair of lunchboxes.

“Wonder what they’re talking about…”

Staying low, Eighteen floated to the rear of the building the guys were on and, taking care not to make any sound, subtly hovered behind them.

“…So…how you holdin’ up?” Gohan asked taking a sip of water.

“I…it’s hard but nothing I can’t…can’t…” Krillin sighed. “I gotta be honest Gohan, I don’t think doing this challenge was a good idea.”

‘Challenge?’ thought Eighteen.

“It was your idea Krillin,” Gohan replied. “You’re the one who kept bragging about…you know…you and Eighteen…” he blushed.

Krillin let out a sheepish chuckle as he took a bite of his lunch. “Enough about me. How are things going on your end?”

“It’s tough but I think I’ll probably make it through the month if I just try and keep a clear head.”

“Yeah well you’ve got it easier. Videl’s plenty cute, but Eighteen is a much more...” Krillin stopped talking when he noticed the narrowed eyes on Gohan’s face.

Krillin paused and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. “Heh, sorry.”

“…No comment.”

Unaware of the eavesdropper floating right behind them, the two friends continued to eat in peace until a sudden loud ‘whoosh’ could be heard.

“Krillin, did you hear that?”

“Yeah, it got really windy all of a sudden.”

[Meanwhile]

Eighteen’s flight home was a slow one as she took the time to put the pieces altogether. After a few moments of contemplation, she flashed a smirk as everything fell into place.

“So that’s what’s going on,” she snickered. “Unbelievable.” Taking out her phone, Eighteen picked up her pace as she pulled up her speed dial.

“I need to call Videl.”


	6. Chapter 6

A plucky Videl was grinning to herself with mischievous intent. How could she not after what she and Eighteen got up to yesterday?

_[Flashback]_

_“Wait they’re what!?” Videl exclaimed into her phone._

** _“Taking the same challenge Chi-Chi tried last year. The one where you aren’t allowed to orgasm for a month,” _ ** _Eighteen replied._

_“That…explains a lot actually.” Said Videl. “My question is _why _are they doing it? Chi-Chi nearly lost her mind when she did it.”_

** _“No kidding, especially since Goku disappeared once the month was all over. Though to answer your question, according to Gohan, it was Krillin who started it so it’s probably a bet between the two of them. Either that or some stupid pride thing.”_ **

_Videl sighed. “I appreciate the insight Eighteen, but what do you expect me to do?”_

_Eighteen smirked. **“I wanted to know if you’d be interested in a little bet yourself.”**_

_Videl raised an eyebrow in interest and worry. “What kind of bet?”_

** _“Which one of us can make their husband lose this challenge first.”_ **

_It didn’t take much convincing on Eighteen’s part, but Videl was down for the challenge. The wager; Loser watches the winner’s daughter while the winner and her man get a night all to themselves._

_Before they began though, the two of them decided to meet up for a little bit of preparatory shopping._

_[End Flashback]_

Videl stood in front of a full-length mirror, posing and giving herself a once over. She was currently clad in her old athletic shorts, but instead of her old pink tee and oversized shirt combo, she was clad in a pink, tight, form-fitting sports top, leaving her midriff exposed (and a lot less to the imagination)

‘I’ll go light for now. I want to see just how much Gohan can take before he finally breaks.’

As Videl turned herself around to view her backside in the mirror, the front doorknob began to rustle.

An impish grin grew on Videl’s face. ‘He’s back.’

“I’m home!” Gohan announced.

“Oh Gohan~!” Videl called in a singsong voice.

Gohan paused as he noted the unusual tone in Videl’s voice. ‘I know that voice. She’s up to something, isn’t she?’

Gohan made his way to the bedroom where upon entering, his entire face flashed red. Videl had to stifle a laugh at the stupefied expression on Gohan’s face she saw reflected in the mirror.

With a light snort, she turned her head around to face him. “Hey. After dealing with Bee and Pan the other day, I decided to start training again. What do you think of my new gear?” she asked poking her hips to the side.

Gohan could only gulp. ‘I wonder if Krillin is having an easier time than me right now…’

[Meanwhile]

Said vertically challenged police officer was NOT in fact having an easier time. In fact, it could be argued that he had it even harder for when he arrived home, he was met with the sight of his blonde bombshell of a wife clad in nothing but lacy brown bra slowly and sensually rolling a set of stockings up her long slender legs.

“Oh, I didn’t hear you come in,” Eighteen greeted in a teasing manner.

“H-h-h-h-“ Krillin stammered, his face red and dripping with sweat.

“Look, I know you just got home, but I need your opinion.” Eighteen stood up, placed a hand on her hip and rested her leg on a nearby chair.

“Do these make my legs look too thick?”

Krillin quickly and fiercely snapped his eyes shut, clenching his fists before cursing himself internally. ‘DAMN ME FOR STARTING THIS CHALLENGE!!’

Eighteen couldn’t help but let a small grin sneak out. ‘He won’t last another two days.’


	7. Day 7

Being a police officer could understandably leave a man feeling rather tense, between chasing and catching criminals, protecting innocent lives, etc. For Krillin however, his source of tension was none other than his wife. The past couple of days, she’s been a greater source of lust than Master Roshi, and that’s saying something. Any other time, this would be cause for celebration, but given the current circumstances where Krillin was attempting to abstain for a month, it was incredibly frustrating.

Just this morning for instance, Eighteen had (conveniently) misplace her shampoo and decided to come out of the shower, without a towel on and search for the thing _completely naked_ (good thing Marron was still asleep). Lucky (or unluckily) for Krillin, he was already on his way out for the day, but the mental image of a fully exposed, dripping wet Eighteen gliding across the house is something that was sure to not leave his mind for _at least _the rest of the day.

Thankfully, it was finally break time. He was alone at his station and Krillin was going to use this time to the fullest in order to clear his mind. Yup, for once he was not going to think about Android 18 at ALL. Krillin nodded to himself in approval when suddenly his vision turned dark.

“Wah-!?”

“Guess who.”

Krillin’s gulped hard as he heard a familiar voice accompanied by a super soft sensation press against the back of his head. Prying the pair of hands off his eyes, Krillin turned to come face to face with none other than Eighteen.

“Eighteen!?”

“Surprised?”

“Y-yeah, kind of. Wha-What are you doing here?”

Eighteen crossed her arms under her chest. “Now what kind of greeting is that? I’d have figured Satan City’s finest would be happy to enjoy lunch with his lovely wife,” she teased while producing a capsule.

“N-no, of course he would,” Krillin stammered while trying hard not to stare at Eighteens chest.

“Great, then make some room.”

“Huh!?”

Krillin could barely react as Eighteen forced the door to the station open and popped open the capsule, revealing a large bento box. She then took a seat on Krillin’s desk, crossing her legs.

Krillin’s eyes slowly rolled over to Eighteen who wasted no time in opening the box of food and taking a bite. Slightly overwhelmed, Krillin simply shrugged off his current confusion and pulled out his own bento.

For the moment, all seemed well on Krillin’s part. They were together, and Eighteen wasn’t doing anything ‘erotic’. Just enjoying a brisk lunch together while the momentum in the city was rather slow.

Still, Krillin wasn’t willing to take any chances so he tried his best to avoid staring at Eighteen, but given her current position on his desk, it was easier said than done.

Noticing Krillin’s eyesight avoidance, Eighteen decided now was time to try something new. Picking up a small cup of soy sauce, Eighteen tipped it over and let a small bit drop onto her shirt.

“Ahh dammit.”

“What’s wrong?”

“There’s sauce all over my shirt.” Eighteen sighed. “This’ll be a pain in the ass to clean.”

Krillin’s eyes were fixated on Eighteen’s chest as she pulled the neck of the shirt aside to try and keep the stain from worsening as some of the sauce had landed in her cleavage. Quickly shaking himself out of it, he ducked under the desk.

“H-hang on, I think I’ve got some napkins here so you can clean up a bit.”

As Krillin rummaged through the drawers in his desk, Eighteen smirked.

‘It’s time.’

Reaching for the hem of her shirt, Eighteen quickly pulled it over her head before tossing it right on Krillin’s head.

Pulling the discarded cloth off and instantly recognizing what it was, Krillin glanced up to view Eighteen holding her breasts up with her forearms.

“Eighteen…what are you doing…?” Krillin squeaked.

“Waiting for you to hand me a napkin,” she replied.

“Okay but…Why’d…you take your shirt off?”

“So the stain wouldn’t spread.”

Eighteen, subtly pressed her breasts together as a flushed Krillin continued to stare directly at the two soft peaks. The top of her chest still had some sauce left on it, and Krillin was hastily reminded of the fiasco from this morning. With a gulp, the sensations he’d been repressing this past week were finally starting to leak out, Krillin slowly eased his head forward towards Eighteen’s breasts, pursing his lips together.

‘Hmph, I win.’

Eighteen applied more pressure to her chest causing them to practically burst out of her bra, just as Krillin was mere centimeters away from her. It was finally over. Krillin could finally stop holding himself back, and he and Eighteen would be able to enjoy themselves to their fullest for a full night. There was no way to…

** _‘Bzzzzztzzz!’_ **

** _“Attention all officers on duty! We got a high speed chase heading down Satan Street and Akuma Avenue. All available units respond!”_ **

Just as Krillin was about to plant a kiss on Eighteen’s breasts, the moment was shattered by the sound of Krillin’s radio.

“Damn! Duty calls.”

Packing up his lunch box, Krillin quickly capsulized it before mounting his jet bike. “Thanks for lunch Eighteen, but I gotta get back to work. I’ll see you at home!”

As Krillin rode off accompanied by the familiar sounds of a siren, Eighteen was left alone, clenching her discarded blouse in her fist with a furious twitch in her eyes.

“I ruined…my favorite shirt…for THIS!?”


	8. Day 8

Day 8

Gohan was far from focused right now. He was currently in his study trying to get some work done, but he just couldn’t concentrate. Strange considering he was home alone right now. Fiddling with books and various stacks of paper, Gohan finally had enough.

“Dammit!” he exclaimed while resting his head in his hand. ‘Why can’t I focus?’ he thought with a sigh.

Getting up from his desk, Gohan exited the study and headed to the living room. Burying his face in his hands yet again, Gohan let out a loud sigh.

“What is wrong with me?”

He already knew the answer. This ‘Challenge’ with Krillin was really starting to get to him. Though Gohan is usually the least lustful man in existence (second to maybe his father), it felt like Videl was really testing that notion these past few days. Though it wasn’t for long, Gohan had to wonder if she was doing this intentionally or not.

Wanting to try and clear his mind, Gohan laid down on the sofa and closed his eyes, not even bothering to remove his glasses.

[Some time later]

“Mmmmm…”

An unconscious Gohan let out a soft moan as he slept. He was unsure if he was dreaming or what have you, all he knew is that he felt…oddly relaxed. More os than he has been for a short while now. The caveat to that relaxation came in the form of some faint, annoying…smacking sound.

‘What’s that sound…and what’s that wet feeling?’

Slowly, but surely Gohan began to stir. Raising his heavy eyelids, he could make out a combination of black and pink, as well as some motion. As his vision came into focus, he looked down to notice that his pants were all disheveled.

“What the-?”

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, a certain black haired, blue-eyed young woman was hiding herself in the kitchen with a feared and frustrated blush on her face.

_[Earlier]_

_Videl had returned home, a sleeping Pan in her arms. Upon arrival, she quickly spied Gohan, also asleep on the couch. Seeing that she wasn’t going to get anywhere with her bet with Eighteen (plus, he just looked too cute to wake up right now), she decided not to disturb him._

_A few moments later, she set Pan down in her crib and returned with a blanket for Gohan. ‘Maybe this is for the best. I’ve been giving my all to seduce him this week, and he’s really been fighting it hard. I should give him a break. Besides, it’s not like even if I lose the penalty is that…’_

_Videl paused in her thoughts as her gaze descended Gohan’s body and she couldn’t help but notice a very conspicuous bulge in his pants. Videl remain frozen as her eyes widened at the sight of her sleeping husband’s ‘afternoon wood’._

_‘Then again…Eighteen only said we had to make them cum…she never said we couldn’t just do it ourselves, right?’_

_With a gulp, Videl knelt beside Gohan’s sleeping form and slowly inched her hand towards Gohan’s belt and carefully loosened it. Sliding the waist down, her face lit up as Gohan’s erection sprang free._

_‘Oh…God…. He looks thicker than usual.’_

_Videl’s thighs began to shift as Gohan’s manhood lightly twitched. Slowly reaching out towards the fleshy rod, Videl lightly grasped him and slowly began rising and dropping her hand. _

_Gohan reacted to Videl’s actions, but he didn’t seem to be close to waking up. Feeling bolder, Videl increased her speed ever so slightly. The longer she stroked him, the more Gohan would react in his sleep. Before long, Videl felt bold enough to get a little more intense. Slowly moving her face closer to Gohan’s waist, she pursed her lips and planted a quick kiss on the head of Gohan’s manhood._

_When she received no notable reaction from Gohan, she repeated the action, and this time took the tip into her mouth rolling her tongue around the bulbous organ. Videl continued to orally pleasure her sleeping husband until his reactions got more and more intense. She could sense that he was close to waking up._

_Practically panicking, she could only manage to hastily pull Gohan’s pants back up before she darted away._

_[End Flashback]_

“Huh? How did…? What…? Was I…dreaming?” Searching around and seeing that he was still alone, Gohan decided to dismiss the thought. ‘Must’ve been tossing in my sleep. Oh well. I feel more relaxed now, so I’d better get back to work.’

Taking a moment to readjust his pants and belt, Gohan made his way back to his study while Videl could only clench her fist in frustration.

‘Dammit! Why’d I run away!? Why didn’t I just finish it!?’ Videl chastised herself. Letting out a dejected sigh, Videl headed over to the phone.

“I gotta call Eighteen. I think we need to re-establish some ground rules.”


	9. Day 9

Last night, Eighteen received an unexpected call from Videl, detailing her latest failure in their little game, and Eighteen couldn’t help but let out a loud, hearty laugh. Once she calmed down, the two proceeded to discuss the intricacies of their bet and they both agreed that while just jerking the guys off was certainly viable, there were some stipulations that had to be set.

First, they HAD to be awake. Trying to get them off while sleeping was just too easy and rather cheap all things considered. Second, while they themselves could get handsy, the guys still had to consent to it. If the guys gave two ‘stops’, you HAD to stop…at least until next time. With the new rules in place, Eighteen was now fully prepared for her next attempt, with a little inspiration from Videl’s story.

“First things first.”

Eighteen reached under her shirt an unclasped her bra, stuffing it behind one of the couch cushions. She then unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them slightly down so the waistline of her panties were visible. Finally, she laid down on the couch and rolled her shirt up enough to fully expose her stomach, and give a slight view of the underside of her breasts.

“This should do it.”

Shuffling around so she was in a more comfortable position, Eighteen closed her eyes and let out a few small breaths as the front door opened.

“Honey, I’m home!” Krillin announced.

“Eighteen? Marron?” It didn’t take Krillin long to find the former, lying asleep on the couch.

“Huh…odd to see her asleep like this…” Krillin approached Eighteen, taking care to not make any noise. One good look at her was enough to freeze Krillin in his tracks. Not only was Eighteen sprawled across the sofa, she was looking fairly exposed in a few choice areas.

Krillin could only stare at her for a few seconds before he snapped himself back. ‘Maybe I ought to…fix her up.’

As Eighteen lay ‘asleep’, Krillin _very _cautiously approached Eighteen to try and fix her clothes.

Her eye only slightly open, Eighteen saw Krillin reach for her shirt and decided to make her move. ‘Now!’

With a small moan, Eighteen turned her body around so that she was now facing away from Krillin, all the while, her pants slid further down and her shirt hiked up, exposing her back.

Krillin couldn’t help but flinch at Eighteen’s sudden motion, fearing that he’d awoken her. Deciding not to poke the hornet’s nest that was his wife, Krillin decided to let the issue of her ‘appearance’ alone for now. After all, they were the only ones home (Krillin could sense that Marron was gone).

Taking a cautious step away from Eighteen, Krillin turned to head to another room, until he heard Eighteen mumble and shuffle in her ‘sleep’ again. Turning around, he saw that she’d changed her position again so that they were now facing each other, and the sight of two exposed mammaries filled Krillin’s eyesight.

‘Then again…’

Krillin returned to the sleeping Eighteen’s side and instantly reached for her shirt. ‘I’m probably gonna die for this, but it’ll be worth it dammit!’

With a gulp, he reached for the unconscious blonde’s shirt and slowly lifted it up her body, unveiling her salacious bust on full display. Though she hadn’t been caught awake yet, she couldn’t hide the blush from rising on her face. This went unnoticed by Krillin however as his focus was on _another _part of his wife’s body.

‘Well…we never did finish that party we started back at my station…’

Reaching his hand out, Krillin lightly grasped Eighteen’s chest and gave a soft squeeze. That was enough to elicit a sift, yet surprised gasp from Eighteen who was still feigning sleep. Noting her reaction, but not noticing any signs of her stirring, Krillin proceeded to grasp her other breast and lightly groped the firm mounds.

With every squeeze, every motion, Eighteen let out a soft gasp, urging Krillin on. He wasn’t willing to go as far as he would if she were awake, but the fact that Krillin was touching her so lustfully only added to Eighteen’s secret pleasure. It didn’t take long for the heat from her chest to fall in between her legs and an unnoticeable stain to form on her panties.

Feeling a little bolder, Krillin lowered his head to Eighteen’s face and pressed his lips against hers just as he began to tweak her nipple. Eighteen clenched her fists and legs as her body heated up and the stain between her legs grew even larger.

Noticing Eighteen’s increasingly frantic movement, Krillin decided enough was probably enough. Quickly pulling Eighteen’s shirt back down, he darted away as quickly as he could on his tiptoes.

‘That was probably a bad idea’, Krillin thought. ‘I may be off the hook for now, but knowing her, she’ll probably bring it up later and use it as leverage for something.’ Deciding to brace himself for the issues to come in the future, Krillin resigned himself to their gym.

Meanwhile, as Krillin suspected, Eighteen was indeed in a foul mood, but not for the reason he’d suspected. Back on the couch, Eighteen was lying facing the soft seats, with both hands inside her shirt groping her chest, one hand pinching at the same nipple Krillin had been when he kissed her.

‘Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!’

Removing one hand from her chest, Eighteen lowered it to the inside of her panties where her fingers proceeded to brush against the sensitive bulb at the tip of her womanhood.

‘Why the hell did he stop!’

Eighteen could only ask herself that question repeatedly as her fingers assaulted her clit before she pierced through her opening and let out an aching moan.

‘Krillin…!’


	10. Day 10

“Hrrrragh!”

In an uncharted wilderness, Gohan could be seen trading blows with none other than his former teacher. Loud booms and shockwaves echoed throughout the empty valley as the duo clashed again and again.

“Masenko!”

“Explosive DEMON WAVE!”

The pair fired off their attacks at each other and the two beams clashed, resulting in a massive burst of golden light. When the light and smoke cleared, the pair could be seen descending back to the ground.

“Hmph, not bad kid. It seems you’ve finally started taking to keeping yourself in fighting shape.” Piccolo praised.

“Well, that’s one way of putting it,” Gohan replied.

“Although, I can’t help but notice that you were looking pretty distracted during our matches,” Piccolo added, crossing his arms.

“Oh it’s nothing honest. Just…eager to get back home. Videl’s actually the one who inspired me to come out here today.”

“Is that right?”

Gohan nodded. ‘Not the way you’re probably thinking, but it is technically the truth.’

“Speaking of, she’s probably wondering where I am right now. Think it’s time to call it a day,” Gohan dismissed.

“Heh. Try not to keep me waiting for the next time, and next time, bring your gi instead. It’s more fitting.”

Gohan gave a quick laugh, nod and salute to Piccolo before blasting off for home.

Gohan’s flight was a brisk one as he soon approached Satan City. ‘Getting out of the house was a great idea. I really _should _start training more often. Either way, it’ll probably be my answer for the rest of this month…at least to some degree.’

Gohan continued to plan out his strategy for the remainder of the challenge just as he came upon his house. Upon entry, the house seemed empty.

‘Huh…Videl’s been leaving the house a lot lately. I guess I can’t blame her wanting to get off if she’s stuck home watching Pan all day.’ He chuckled.

“Well, since I’m alone, this might be a good time for me to clean up a little after that workout with Piccolo.”

As Gohan made his way to the bathroom, pulling off his sweats, the sound of the front door opening went unnoticed.

_[A few moments earlier]_

_Videl entered the nursery with a bottle in hand. To her surprise and worry, Pan was nowhere to be seen. Darting out of the room, she was able to spot a flash of pink float out of the window. With a sigh, Videl went for the window and floated after the bouncing pink ball._

_It took a few moments, but Videl finally managed to catch the ever-evasive baby. “Ok little missy, no more flying away from Mommy.”_

_Pan could only giggle as Videl pulled out the bottle and lightly put it in her mouth. Enjoying the fresh air, Videl decided to stay on the roof as opposed to heading back indoors. Before long, Pan was finished with her bottle and soon began to drift off._

_“Guess it’s bedtime for you.”_

_Floating back through the window, as Videl headed back to the nursery, she noticed something that wasn’t there before she (and Pan) went to the roof: a familiar pair of green sweatpants and a matching sweater._

_“Gohan?”_

_The sound of rushing water filled Videl’s ears as she set Pan down in a nearby carrier. A mischievous smile growing on her face, Videl strolled to the bathroom, lifting the hem of her shirt up._

_[Present]_

“Haaaaa…” Gohan let out a pleasant sigh as the warm water bombarded his body, easing the tension in his exhausted muscles.

“I really should start training more often.” ‘Even if only to enjoy these after workout showers.’

“That’d be okay with me.”

“Cool…!?”

With a flinch, Gohan turned around only to come face to face with none other than his wife completely exposed save for a towel she held in front of her, just below her chest.

“Vi-Videl!? W-when did you get home!?” Gohan exclaimed.

“That’s my line. I’ve been here the whole time.”

“R-really…?” Gohan struggled to look Videl in the eye as his gaze would continually drop

Videl nodded. “I had to chase after Pan a little, but I’ve been here all day. Waiting just. For. You.”

“Is…that a fact…?” Gohan chuckled.

Not waiting for a response, Videl tossed the towel aside and threw her arms around Gohan’s shoulders, trapping him in a warm embrace. An embrace that also pressed her chest against his.

“You were out training with Piccolo right? Why don’t you relax a bit and let me do all the work for you?”

The feeling of Videl’s breasts against his body as well as her hyper suggestive tone of voice was more than enough to get Gohan’s ‘rod’ to slowly start to rise. This did not go unnoticed by Videl who wasted no time in running her finger along his length.

Gohan let out a soft moan, but showed no signs of resistance, which Videl took as a sign to continue. Grasping his shaft fully, she lightly began to stroke him back and forth as Gohan leaned against the shower wall.

‘This…might be it for me…’ Gohan thought. The moment her hand came into contact with his manhood, Gohan knew he couldn’t resist anymore. No turning her down, no way to escape. This would be his loss, but deep inside, Gohan didn’t mind it.

He’d resisted Videl’s temptations decently well and as far as he was concerned, and that seemed like a victory enough in itself. Still, if he was going to go down, then he might as well enjoy himself while doing it. Wrapping an arm around Videl’s waist, Gohan pulled her in closer against his body and groped his hand around her butt before poking a finger against her womanhood.

“Ahh…!” Videl let out a soft gasp as Gohan’s finger brushed against her clit, the heat from the shower making it ever more sensitive.

“Go…han…”

Videl increased the speed of her hand as she rested her head against Gohan’s shoulder. Gohan let out a hard gasp at Videl’s touch, and was compelled to not be outdone. Rolling his fingers down, he poked two inside of Videl’s core eliciting a shrill yelp.

“Eeep…!”

Videl’s actions became less and less coordinated as Gohan fingered her. She hadn’t realized it, but trying to seduce Gohan this past week had also left Videl feeling rather pent up and now that Gohan was finally touching her, she was more sensitive than usual.

“Go…MMPH!”

Videl’s voice was sealed by Gohan forcefully pressing his lips against her own, his fingers never taking a rest all the while. Videl clamped her eyes shut as her body began to tremble from all the sweet sensations between her legs.

As Gohan broke the kiss for air, he attached his free hand to Videl’s chest and gave her breasts a firm, hearty squeeze, pinching and tweaking her nipples. Videl all but ceased her actions on Gohan’s manhood as she steadily succumbed to the pleasure.

‘I-I-…”I’m…!”

As Gohan pressed down onto her clit, Videl grit her teeth as her body spasmed hard and her legs quivered intensely before they gave out and she fell onto Gohan’s chest.

“Videl?”

Gohan’s only response was some soft panting accompanied with the sound of the shower. ‘Did…did she really climax that hard?’

Gohan decided not to dwell on the thought. Taking her in his arms, Gohan wrapped her up in the towel she brought in and carried her into the living room.

‘Well…on the plus side…I’m technically still in the game, aren’t I?’


	11. Day 11

Day 11

“So let me get this straight? You and Videl got handsy, she fainted from the intensity, but you didn’t get any release?”

“…Pretty much.”

Gohan and Krillin were once again seated together on the same old rooftop discussing their current ventures.

“Well…I think under normal circumstances, that’d be grounds for elimination, but I think you’ll be granted a pass since…well, I’m not really innocent myself,” Krillin rubbed his head.

“Really? How so?”

“That’s…a bit personal, but just know that you’re not the only one who got a little action,” Krillin wriggled his eyebrows

“Okay I get it…” “Gohan dismissed.

“Just hang in there Gohan. Just stay focused and you’ll last the month easily.”

“Yeah…about that Krillin…I think I’m gonna pull out of this bet.”

Krillin widened his eyes before letting out a sigh. “So, you’ve finally had enough, huh Gohan?”

“It’s a bit more than that Krillin. Answer me this, has Eighteen been more…amorous around you lately?”

“Yes…”

“Well, Videl’s been the same, and though it didn’t hit me until yesterday, I think I know why: We may have decided to do this abstinence challenge, but the girls didn’t.”

Krillin’s eyes widened as he took in Gohan’s words and slowly began to piece together his implications. “Wait so…you think that…?”

“Yep,” Gohan cut him off.

“Because we…?”

“Uh-huh.”

Krillin buried his face in his hands. “Man, now I feel like a jackass.”

“What do you say Krillin, should we call it a draw?” Gohan extended his hand.

Krillin wasted no time in grasping Gohan’s hand and shaking it vigorously.

“Agreed. Not gonna lie, I’d have probably lost by the end of the week anyways.”

“Hehe, likewise,” Gohan replied.

[Later]

The two crimefighters had long since parted ways, each of them determined to make it up to their ‘neglected’ wives. The one who was getting the chance first, was Krillin who wore a mischievous and expectant smile as he approached his home.

‘Finally, Gohan and I can end this crazy game. I don’t know why I let him let me talk us into it, but I’m glad as hell it’s finally over.’

Images of Eighteen’s previous seduction attempts raced through Krillin’s mind as he finally arrived home. He’d been holding back for what felt like forever, but now, he and Eighteen could finally enjoy each other for real again.

‘Think I’ll surprise her. If she thinks I still won’t be in the mood, she’ll be in for a rude awakening,’ he mentally chuckled.

Slowly creaking the door open, Krillin tiptoed inside, taking extra care to not make any noise. ‘Now where is she…?’

Krillin’s answer came in the form of Eighteen’s voice from elsewhere in the house, and it sounded like she was talking on the phone. Krillin slowly and inconspicuously entered the living room then made his way to the kitchen where an unaware Eighteen could be seen leaning on the counter, phone in hand.

‘Bingo!’ With an impish grin Krillin sneaked his way into the kitchen, coming up behind Eighteen.

“Wait really? Wow…I don’t know if I should feel sorry for you or jealous of you.”

Pausing at that last statement, Krillin raised a now curious eyebrow. ‘Who the heck is she talking to?’

“Oh, did I not tell you yet? Krillin decided to get frisky with me when he thought I was asleep.”

Krillin’s curious expression quickly became dreadful as his face became a dark blue color. ‘Sh-she knows!?’

“Yeah, it was wonderful…or at least it would’ve been if he’d finished me…” Eighteen said while clenching her fist.

Krillin took a few steps backwards, enough so that he was close enough to hear Eighteen’s words, yet far enough away to not get noticed.

“Yes, I know the bet was to make _him _cum, but I had a strategy!” Eighteen exclaimed.

‘Wait…what!?’ thought Krillin.

“Oh, like you’ve been having better luck with Gohan?”

‘Gohan? Is she talking with Videl?’

“…Okay, point taken. You have gotten closer to winning than I have, but this game’s not over yet! As soon as Krillin gets back I’ll…”

_FSSSSH!_

“Hmm?”

Eighteen put a hand over the phone’s speaker and turned around only to find herself still alone.

‘What was that sound?’

[Just outside the house]

Krillin quickly ‘warped’ himself to the front door and carefully snuck back outside before blasting himself off into the sky. Once he was sure he was out of earshot, he pulled out his phone, and quickly dialed Gohan.

** _“Hello?”_ **

“Gohan…I think there’s something you ought to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is Inspired by @FunsexyDB’s No-Nut/Squirt November drawings from 2018. I’ve decided to do my own version with the golden boys Gohan and Krillin [as well as participating with them…wish me luck]. This will be a series of short drabbles and/or flash fictions more than anything else but I still want to try and make an actual story out of this challenge. This won’t be as detailed as my normal multi-chapter fics, but I hope it’ll be entertaining none the less. Also, I’ll be switching between Krillin and Gohan each chapter


End file.
